Deceit and Truth
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: This story is AU. John turns to Marty when he learns that Liam isn't his son.


Deceit and Truth

AN: This One shot takes place after John learned that the baby he was carrying is Brody's. Marty never switched the paternity test; Brody really was the father of Liam. I do not own the characters…they belong to ABC's One Life to Live.

Marty walked up to her house feeling exhausted and tired. Today was just one of those days that she wished she could drink away. She had tried to save him, but she had failed, and she felt responsible. Greg was her patient, her friend, her colleague. She should have seen the signs when he came to talk to her. He was so upset over Tea's death. She had tried to console him, but he was hiding something. She knew he was hiding something and she had been right.

He had left a letter addressed to her when he killed himself. He said that she was the only one he could trust. He confessed everything, Tea was still alive, he had faked her death in an attempt to keep her safe from Eli. Marty had gone straight to Todd when she had received Greg's letter and told him that she was alive and in a clinic in Cherryville. Todd had been grateful and Marty felt relieved that at least she had saved Tea.

That was before Todd had called her to unleash his anger and frustration. Eli had found Tea and taken her hostage and Todd laid all the blame at Marty's feet.

She could still hear Todd, "you're a lousy therapist. You should have gotten the truth from Greg before he died. You should have known that he was hiding something about Tea. If she dies I'll make sure you pay."

Marty knew that Todd was being irrational like he always was but she couldn't get his hateful words out of her head. She felt responsible for Greg and if anything happened to Tea she would never forgive herself for missing the truth that Greg was concealing.

The rain came down hard, of course it had to be raining, Marty hated the rain and wanted to run inside her house and forget that this miserable day had ever taken place.

She turned the corner and saw John standing by the door. He was soaked and looked as miserable as she felt.

"John, what are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"I had to see you."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I messed everything up. I've been such a fool. I gave up the best woman I've ever known so that Natalie could play me for a fool," John mumbled.

"We got to get you out of the rain. Come inside so that we can talk," Marty said as she held the door open for him.

John followed Marty inside her house. Marty left the room for a second and returned with a towel. She tossed the towel to John so that he could dry off. "Sit down and tell me why your so upset. Did something happen with Natalie? Is the baby okay?" Marty asked as she sat down on the couch.

"The baby is fine. The baby isn't mine. I've lost another child. I had to come here and make things right with you."

"John slow down and tell me what happened?"

"Brody told Jessica that he slept with Natalie and that he's the father of her baby. Jessica came over to my apartment to confront Natalie. She couldn't lie anymore. She broke down and finally told me the truth. She slept with Brody before we got back together and he's the father of her baby. I can't forgive Natalie for lying to me all these months. I don't want to make things work with her. You're the one I want. You're the one I've always wanted. Please tell me that you'll give me another chance." John said as he grabbed Marty's hand and stared at her with his sad soulful eyes.

"It's too late for us John," Marty said as she got off the couch and turned her back to John. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes any longer. She desperately wanted to hold him in her arms and make everything okay, but she couldn't. "You should go back to Natalie. She's the one you want, the one you've always wanted. I meant what I said when I left you. I can't lie to myself anymore John. You're hurt and understandably so, but I won't be your fallback girl. It's okay; I've faced the truth that Natalie's the women that you love not me."

"No, I won't let you push me away this time. You think that I don't love you, but you're wrong. I've always loved you, but I got scared so I let you push me away."

"John," Marty began to interrupt.

"No, let me finish," John said as he grabbed Marty by the shoulders and turned her around so that they were looking at each other. "When you lost the baby, I felt like such a failure. I couldn't bear to see you in that much pain. Most of all I felt responsible and I told myself that you would be better off without me so I let you go and tried to move on with Natalie. Don't you see I realized that Natalie wasn't the only one lying. I was lying to her and to myself. I was trying so hard to make things work with her for the baby's sake, but now there's just no point. I don't love Natalie. I love you and I know you love me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I know that you still love me. We can make this work. I know we can."

"You're right I do love you, but maybe love's not enough."

"You're wrong," John said as he pulled Marty in fora kiss. It had been months since John had kissed Marty, but she still felt connected to him. In this moment she knew that John was telling her the truth. He really did love her.

She pulled away from the kiss, "You want me to give you another chance, you're going to have to earn it," she said.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to make things up to you."

"Take me to dinner. I'm starving," Marty stated as she smiled at John.

"I can do that, John said as he grabbed Marty in his arms. Things were going to be okay, Marty was his only light in the darkness that now surrounded him and he would never let her go again.


End file.
